You're My Everything
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Lacie, didunia tanpa dirimu, harapan dan keputus-asaan sudah tak ada lagi. Jadi, aku akan menyapamu. Kau yang kucintai. Kau segalaku. Kaulah seluruh kebahagiaanku, harapanku, dan… kaulah laguku.


_You're all my pleasure, my hope and my song.  
><em>—Everytime You Kissed Me

.

.

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki  
>You're My Everything © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito<br>(The Crazy Teams)

Rating: T  
>Genre: DramaTragedy  
>Pairing: Glen Baskerville dan Lacie<br>Warning: Ar, Alur maju mundur, Out Of Plot, Twoshot.

.

Summary: Lacie, didunia tanpa dirimu, harapan dan keputus-asaan sudah tak ada lagi. Jadi, aku akan menyapamu. Kau yang kucintai. Kau segalaku. Kaulah seluruh kebahagiaanku, harapanku, dan… kaulah laguku.

_Enjoy read…_

Chapter I: Lacie

.

.

.

_Siksaan yang disebabkan oleh ingatan itu…  
>Dunia terputar…<br>Bagai melodi pengantar kepergian.  
>Itu adalah melodi penuh duka cita.<em>

_Tapi, karena dia akan menyenandungkan melodi ini, dan berkata kalau dia menyukainya, dan tersenyum padaku, oleh karena itu aku—  
><em>―Glen Baskerville

_._

_**Manor Baskerville…**_

"Lottie!" seru Lily.

Charlotte―Lottie menoleh dan memandang gadis kecil dengan rambut oranye pudar-nya yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya. Lottie menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada apa, Lily?" tanya Lottie.

"Keluarkan Leon, yah?" ucapnya dengan senyuman polos diwajahnya.

"Eh?" Lottie mengernyitkan dahi-nya. "Apa katamu barusan?"

"Keluarkan Leon, yah!"

Lottie kembali mengernyit. "Tidak," ucapnya tegas.

"Eh?" Gadis kecil itu hampir-hampir mengeluarkan air matanya karena penolakan Lottie.

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar," ancam Lottie seraya memelototi gadis kecil itu.

Lily bungkam dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Tak berani bertingkah lebih jika Lottie sudah menyatakan pilihannya.

"Daripada kau melakukan hal yang buang-buang waktu dan tenaga, lebih baik dengarkan melodi yang tengah dimainkan Tuan Glen, ini," ucap Lottie tiba-tiba.

"Melodi?" Lily memiringkan kepalanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, barulah pendengarannya menangkap sebuah melodi dari sebuah piano.

Sebuah melodi. Melodi yang sudah tak asing. Melodi yang seringkali terdengar mengalun di Manor Baskerville.

"Tuan Glen memainkannya lagi ya, hari ini," ucap Fang yang tiba-tiba, yang sudah ada didekat Lily dan Lottie, bersama Doug.

"Begitulah," jawab Lottie. Sebuah senyum simpul tergambar diwajahnya ketika mendengar alunan melodi yang sudah menjadi hal rutin baginya―dan bagi anggota keluarga Baskerville lainnya.

"Hey, Lottie!" panggil Lily.

Lottie yang tadinya fokus pada melodi itu, menoleh pada Lily. Fang dan Doug juga ikut memandang gadis kecil dengan bola mata aqua itu.

"Apa?" tanya Lottie.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertanya soal ini. Kenapa Tuan Glen seringkali memainkan melodi ini? Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama melodi ini? Dan kenapa melodi ini entah kenapa terdengar sedih?" tanya Lily beruntun.

Wajar jika Lily tak tahu. Dia belum lama menetap di Manor ini. Segala hal yang ada di Manor ini, segala hal yang telah menjadi rutinitas di Manor ini, segala hal yang dilakukan yang sudah menjadi semacam ritual di Manor ini, semuanya masih asing untuk Lily. Dan Charlotte, Fang, juga Doug tahu itu.

Lottie terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Lily sebelumnya. Tak lama, dia mengendikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya.

"Kalau Fang dan Doug, apa kalian tahu?" Gadis kecil itu beralih pada sosok dua laki-laki didekatnya.

"Yang kutahu, Tuan Glen mulai semakin sering memainkan melodi ini sejak hari 'itu'," jawab Fang.

"Hari 'itu'? Hari apa?"

"Ng… Hari pengorbanan. Lacie. Seorang anggota keluarga Baskerville, dijadikan sebagai pengorbanan untuk Abyss di hari itu."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya orang yang bernama Lacie itu dengan Tuan Glen?"

"Lacie adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk Tuan Glen," kali ini Lottie yang menjawab.

"Orang… yang sangat penting untuk Tuan Glen?"

.

Disisi lain, jemari seorang pria berambut hitam tengah bermain dengan cekatan di atas tuts-tuts piano. Ya, itu Glen. Glen Baskerville. Glen yang saat ini tengah memainkan melodi yang sebelumnya menjadi pembicaraan antara Lili, Charlotte, Fang, dan Doug.

Disudut lain ruangan dimana Glen tengah bermain, berdiri sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya yang dikepang rapi dan bola mata emerald yang tengah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik jemari Glen diatas tuts-tuts piano.

Jack Vessalius. Seorang pembuat kotak musik yang tak terkenal dan, sekaligus sahabat dari Glen. Glen yang dikenal setiap orang, bahkan anggota keluarga Baskerville sendiri, adalah sosok yang suka menyendiri dan jarang bersosialisasi. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya bahwa dia memiliki sahabat seperti Jack. Yang notabene bertolak belakang dengannya.

Jack Vessalius. Anak ketiga dari keluarga Vessalius. Vessalius hanyalah bangsawan tingkat tiga dan tak terlalu kaya. Dan mungkin karena itu, ia tak terlalu diharapkan. Sikapnya bebas, sembarangan dan seringkali merayu wanita. Tapi, dunia memang menyimpan banyak tanda tanya. Salah satunya untuk persahabatan yang terjalin antara ia dan Glen.

Jack maju selangkah. "Kau memainkan melodi ini lagi, Glen?" tanya Jack dengan senyuman khas yang menghias wajahnya.

Brang!

Permainan terhenti. Kelihatannya Glen terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jack barusan—yang jelas-jelas hanya diam sedari tadi. Pertanyaan barusan jelas mengejutkannya. Glen melirik Jack.

"Kau bermaksud membuatku terkena serangan jantung?" tanya Glen datar "dan kau juga membuatku menghentikan permainanku," tambah Glen.

"E-eh? Tidak kok," sanggah Jack. "Maaf ya, ahahaha. Kelihatannya pertanyaanku barusan membuatmu terkejut," Jack menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Khm," respon Glen singkat seraya beranjak dari bangku piano dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Diikuti dengan Jack yang melangkah cepat dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Glen.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Jack," ucap Glen tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

.

_**Di Sebuah Ruangan…**_

"Glen, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" tanya jack dengan sedikit emosi. Alis pirangnya berkedut. "Apakah itu untuk mendapatkan keseimbangan Abyss? Ataukah untuk mendapatkan Penguasa Abyss dan menguasai dunia?" tanya Jack beruntun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Jack?" tanya Glen dengan tenangnya.

Jack terdiam sesaat. Dia mencengkram alas meja dan membuatnya kusut.

"Glen… kau… masih—" Jack kembali terdiam sejenak, dia ragu untuk mengatakannya "—tentang Lacie…!"

Glen tersentak kedua matanya melebar. Dengan gerak cepat diraihnya pedang miliknya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada meja dan ditariknya pedang itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pedangnya sudah berposisi tepat di leher Jack. Sedikit salah gerakan, tamatlah sudah.

"Jangan terlalu ikut campur, Jack," ucap Glen datar.

Jack bungkam, dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jam saku berwarna keemasan yang memiliki alunan melodi yang sering dimainkan Glen didalamnya.

"Aku masih ingin berteman denganmu."

.

.

.

_**Menara Baskerville [Alice]…**_

"Jack, kau terlihat murung…," ucap Alice dengan Cheshire yang berada di rangkulannya.

Jack menatap Alice dengan sedikit sayu. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Ada sedikit masalah, Alice," ucap Jack yang sejurus kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Masalah? Masalah apa yang ka—"

"Alice, apa kau mau mendengarkan permainan pianoku?" tawar Jack yang secara sengaja memotong pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan Alice.

"Mau!" jawab Alice tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan apa yang ingin diajukannya.

Jack yang sedari tadi duduk dihadapan Alice, bangkit dan melangkah menuju _grand piano_ yang terletak di sudut ruangan yang dihuni Alice. Jack duduk di bangku yang ada pada piano itu. Diikuti dengan Alice yang berdiri disampingnya—dan Cheshire yang ada dirangkulan Alice.

Ting!

Jack memulai permainannya. Tangannya menari dengan indahnya diatas tuts-tuts piano putih polos itu. Sebuah melodi mengalun lembut—walau terdengar begitu sedih. Melodi penuh duka cita. Tentu saja, melodi yang sudah tak asing di Manor Baskerville. Lacie.

Melodi itu mungkin adalah melodi yang sudah tak asing di Manor Baskerville. Tapi tidak untuk Alice yang terkurung di Menara. Melodi itu sangat asing untuknya.

.

"Nah, Alice, bagaimana menurutmu permainanku barusan?" tanyanya dengan nada riang seperti biasanya—walau sedikit dipaksakan.

"Sangat indah, walau terdengar sedih...," komentar Alice.

"Yah, tepat sekali," ucap Jack "Memang melodi yang penuh kesedihan," tambah Jack.

"Jack yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan. Bukan aku. Glen yang membuatnya."

"Glen! Kau serius? Orang seperti dia bisa membuat melodi seindah ini? Tidak kusangka… Padahal dia orang yang sangat dingin. Tapi tidak kusangka dia bisa membuat melodi yang begitu indah—juga sedih."

"Yah, begitulah. Di kehidupan ini tersimpan banyak kenyataan yang tak disangka, Alice."

.

.

.

_**Disuatu tempat...**_

Seorang pria dengan rambut _raven_-nya tengah terduduk dihadapan sebuah nisan. Dinaungi sinar rembulan, dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan tatapan sayu. Terlihat begitu sedih.

Bola mata violet-nya hanya menatap rerumputan yang sedikit basah dengan sayu. Seakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan, dia bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. Membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Lacie…," gumam orang itu.

Tak beberapa lama, orang itu beranjak dan berbalik. Meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi.

.

.

.

_**Menara Baskerville [Alice]…  
>Keesokannya...<strong>_

"Alice!" Jack menerobos masuk seraya memanggil nama penghuni menara itu. Dengan senyuman dan tawa khasnya yang timbul seketika saat melihat Alice yang menumpahkan tehnya karena kedatangan si pria pirang ini.

"Uhh! Jack!" gerutu Alice dengan kesal.

Tapi, bukannya minta maaf, Jack malah terus tertawa kecil. Jack melangkah mendekat pada Alice yang tengah merengut. Membungkukkan tubuh pelan, Jack mengelus helaian _brunette_ Alice lembut.

"Alice, ini hari baru yang cerah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan diluar?" tawar Jack sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya semua kegundahannya kemarin sudah menguap menjadi gas dan hilang begitu saja. Menyisakan seorang Jack Vessalius yang seperti biasanya. Jack yang selalu ceria dan _'hiperaktif'_; bukan Jack yang murung dengan ekspresi meratap seperti kemarin.

"Jalan-jalan?" Alice mulai antusias. "Ayo!" seru Alice.

.

Cip! Cip! Cip!

"Jack, ayo!" seru Alice sembari menarik tangan Jack mendekat kearah sekumpulan burung kecil yang tengah bernanyi riang.

"Ah, iya, iya!" jawab Jack dan mengikuti langkah Alice.

"Ah ya, Jack, aku ingin bertanya…"

"Ya?" Jack tersenyum lembut.

"Itu… tempat apa?" tanya Alice sembari telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk pada sebuah tempat dibawah tanah yang dapat dituruni dengan sebuah tangga batu yang terbuat disana. Selain itu, sebuah pohon besar tumbuh menjulang disana dengan dedaunan yang lebat.

"Ah, itu." Jack menatap sedikit miris pada arah yang ditunjuk Alice. "Alice, kau mau kesana?"

"Ya!" seru Alice untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah," ucap Jack seraya menuntun Alice ketempat itu.

.

Dedaunan gugur yang terhembus angin dan sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk melalui celah pepohonan menjadi penyambut Jack dan Alice yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu. Rerumputan yang sedikit basah menjadi pijakan mereka. Rindangnya pepohonan menjadi pelindung mereka dari silaunya sinar sang mentari.

Alice yang baru pertama kali datang ketempat itu tertegun sejenak. Tapi tak perlu waktu lama, dia sudah berlarian kesana kemari. Mengagumi keindahan tempat itu. Terasa seakan, tempat itu berbeda. Walau berada di wilayah yang sama, tempat itu terasa memiliki sensasi yang begitu berbeda dan terasa. Dan, sebuah nisan berada tepat didepan pohon tersebut.

Klek!

Sebuah nada yang lain menyeruak masuk. Alice tersentak. Nada itu jelas nada yang masih segar di ingatannya. Sebuah melodi yang lembut sekaligus sedih. Sesaat sempat terlintas dibenak Alice kalau Glen-lah yang tengah memainkannya. Tapi pikiran itu langsung lenyap setelah ia menoleh kearah Jack yang tengah memegang sebuah jam saku keemasan. Dan melodi itu berasal dari jam saku itu.

"Jack, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alice.

"Melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan," jawab Jack dengan senyum menghias wajahnya.

"…Jack selalu memainkan melodi itu saat kesini?"

"Um… sudah semacam ritual… Untuk menggantikan Glen…" Jack menjawab dengan miris.

"Kenapa tidak Glen saja yang melakukannya?"

"Entahlah. Glen bilang dia tak pernah lagi datang kesini―setidaknya begitu katanya. Dan dia memintaku melakukan ini untuk menggantikannya."

"Ah ya, melodi itu apa namanya?" Alice mendekat kearah nisan yang berada disana. Lalu, meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang sempat dipetiknya diatas tadi.

"Namanya… Lacie."

"Eh? Namanya sama dengan nama yang ada di nisan ini." Alice sedikit terkejut.

Suasana sunyi sesaat hingga akhirnya Alice kembali membuka bibir mungilnya. "Lacie… siapa dia?"

Jack terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap sendu dan bibirnya tersenyum miris. "Lacie adalah… orang yang sangat penting untuk Glen. Dia selalu… menyenandungkan dengan ceria melodi yang ditulis Glen ini—" Jack terdiam sejenak. Atmosfer di tempat itu semakin terasa menekan. Begitu juga pembicaraan Jack dan Alice yang semakin serius.

"—Tapi dia dijadikan sebagai pengorbanan ke Abyss. Dan sekarang, dia sudah tak ada lagi disini…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

(A/n) Yahaaa~! Akhirnya jadi setelah berbulan-bulan diproses ToT.  
>Ah, produktifitas saya semakin menurun saja TwT. Ini cuma bakal dibuat jadi twoshot aja. Ah, saya tak tahu chapter berikutnya bakal proses berapa lama =.= Berhubung gelombang tes semakin mendekat dan waktu saya pacaran ama Lappie *?* semakin sedikit. #curcol<br>Jadi bagi yang berminat membaca kelanjutannya, harap extra sabar xD

Mind to RnR?

Please~!


End file.
